Yugioh Zexal: Dark Chronicles
by MyNewTomorrow
Summary: Hi guys! This is a Yugioh fanfiction I'm writnig, with an original character I made, and his encounter with a very sinister character. This is my first time writing a Yugioh fanfic, please tell me if I'm doing a good job with the duels and everything else. Please leave reviews I greatly appreciate what you guys think. Thank You for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

"Where…where am I?"

I couldn't remember anything that had happen. Pain swept through my entire body. I could feel my head throbbing so much it could explode at any second. I open my eyes and try look up. My vision was still blurry but I could tell something was standing inches away from me. Only if I could make out what it was.

"Who…who are you?" I ask with whatever energy I had left.

My vision began to clear little by little and the image in front of me started to come into focus. What ever it was I could tell it was leaning closer perhaps trying to see me as much as I was trying to see it.

"Why I'm your new best friend." Someone said in a strange low pitch voice.

"Huh? My…friend?" At this point, my vision had finally settled and now I could see clearly, what was in front of me. Fear strikes my body. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had dark shaded skin with green markings and small jewels covering its body. It had black hair curling at a peak with red marking shape like horns in its forehead. But what's was most shocking to me were his eyes, one yellow and one pitch black, completely pure evil. If I wasn't dead then I was staring Death straight in the eyes.

"Who…what are you?!" I ask startle at the being in front of me.

"Why like I said I'm your new best friend." It lean closer towards me his eyes trying to match mines. "My name is Number yours?" It asks me in a cold-hearted voice that spoke to your soul.

"Me? My name is…my name is…" I couldn't understand it. I couldn't remember my name. What was my name? I though. My mind had become blank, nothing came to me.

"Now, now you can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you." It till its head at an attempt to calm my nerves I guess.

"Um…My name is…is…" Brief flashes pass through my head but nothing clear. I felt my head was going a million miles per hour. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I didn't know who I am or where that strange being came from. I was trying my hardest to remember something but everything just allude me. Escape from my grasp. I saw people and places but I didn't know what they meant. That's when I saw him a small boy. He was so close but yet so far away. I only saw him for a few seconds but before he disappeared, he told me something.

He muttered a few words "Don't forget who you are Roxxas…" before disappearing. That was it!

"My name is Roxxas." I said telling the strange being.

"Well Roxxas. It's a pleasure to me you." It lean even closer and gave me a slight smile.

I try to get up from the ground but my body was too damage. I lean against the wall of the ally pushing myself up. I felt the pain rush up to my spine to my left arm. I clutch my right arm sure that it was broken. I close my eyes trying to mentally block out the pain but it was no use the pain was just too real. I felt I could pass out at any second.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance." I began staring at the being not knowing what to say or do.

The creature began stretching his arm out towards me. I simply stood ready not knowing what was coming next.

Suddenly tentacles began to split from its body. Then one of them strikes at me directly piercing my body. I become stun and then I felt something cold been released through my body almost overwhelming. I scream out in pain but I could see the being enjoying himself taking great pleasure in my pain laughing under his breath. A few seconds then passed and it stopped. The black tentacles return back inside its body. I was left speechless gasping for air.

"Why did you…Why did you do that!?" I ask barely catching my breath.

"I was just trying to help you that's all." It answer me like he hadn't pierce my body with one of its tentacles..

"How? By trying to kill me!" I shouted back

He let a small laugh apparently finding something funny in what I say.

"Dead its what you were going to be if I hadn't come to save you. Just take a good look don't you notice something different about yourself? Hum…"

"What do you…?"

I stare at my wounds, the scars in my body they were all gone! I stare at my body with amazement. How was he able to heal my wounds with such tactic? It was something completely out of this world then again that wasn't the first thing that was other this world.

"How did you do that?" I ask still shock by what had occurred.

"We, beings from Astral World, possess great power that you humans can't even begin to imagine!"

"So if your from Astral World what are you doing here?" I was still trying to comprehend the situation before me. So many things had happen that I didn't recognize what was completely going on.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here because of you Roxxas. I'm here to help you recover your memories."

"My memories? How are you going to do that?" I couldn't comprehend it, it still seem strange to me. I had lost my memory yet this being from a different world have come specifically to help me get them back.

"By collecting all the Numbers, my boy. Somehow, your memories have been separated into 100 Number cards that have been scatter through out your planet. And with each one, you'll regain a piece of your memory. So tell me Roxxas are you up to the challenge and regain what is rightfully yours?"

"But how am I going to collect all this Numbers cards?" I was still uncertain, so much had happen that I didn't know if I was up to the challenge.

"You leave that to me. With me by your side, we'll be unstoppable! So are you ready my friend for the challenge of your life!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

The rain had finally settled and the sky had clear up. Still I couldn't have imagined what had happen to me. It was hard to believe that my memories were scatter in the form of these strange Number cards. Then this being from Astral World had come to my aid. It was still bizarre but one thing for sure, if it hadn't been for Number 96, I would be dead. Therefore, I owe it to him to collect all the numbers especially that it seem he also has an interest in the Number cards, but he has not told me what it is.

"Thinking much?" Number 96 ask lowering his gaze at me like a falcon eyeing its prey.

"Huh?" He caught me off guard, it seem as almost as he was reading my thoughts that would be very freaky.

"I can sense that you are very concern about the Numbers and about your memories."

"Yeah. I guess I'm still a bit shaky about all of this. It's just a lot to take in you know." I didn't wanted to sound like I was backing out but I needed to let him how I felt.

"Your concern is reasonable Roxxas, especially taking into account everything that had occurred so far. But there is one thing that you need to get clear."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Interested about what that might be.

"That there is no room for doubt in this mission." His tone of voice became serious.

"What?!" I did not know what he meant by that.

"If you don't believe that you have the ability or at least the courage to take on this challenge head on, then you should just stop here and go home. There is no place for error or for dead weight. Do I make myself clear Roxxas?" He stares directly into my eyes with assertion awaiting an answer from me.

"What do you mean by that?" I was surprise by Number 96 statement. Did he want to get rid of me just like that? Like nothing ever happen.

"Don't you trust me in collecting the Numbers, 96? Do you doubt me?"

He simply stare at me in silence for a couple of seconds before responding.

"That's not the question you should be asking."

"Then what is the question I should be asking?!" I started to become angry. You don't simply enter someone's life like that then just throw them aside like trash.

"Do you doubt yourself?"

"I…" His response had left me speechless. Their was some truth behind his words. I did felt a bit of doubt when it came to my ability. How could I take on such a challenge when I couldn't even remember whom I am or what my purpose in this world was. I lower my head ashamed that I wasn't strong enough to carry out my promise to the one being who had save my life.

"Roxxas, I did not mean to be so harsh on you."

"Then why did you say all those things to me?" I ask still having my head down, not wanting to see his face in fear.

"I simply wanted to make you realize the seriousness of the situation."

"But I do understand." I argue staring him down.

"And make you realize that you shouldn't doubt yourself. That although you feel lost in this world you are not alone. You have me by your side to keep you company. You have nothing to fear my boy. I simply wanted you to realize that Roxxas. I apologize if you misinterpreted what I said." He gave me a small smile to calm the situation.

I gave him a small smile to reassure that everything was fine.

"Well then, should we proceed?"

"Yeah." I was glad that everything was just a big misunderstanding. Number 96 was trying to give me confidence, some reassurance that I'm not alone that I at least have a friend with me ready to back me up. That made me feel good inside.

We continue for some minutes finally ending up in the middle of town. Somehow, everyone was staring at us. I didn't know if it was cause of my raggedy clothes I was wearing or something else but it made me uncomfortable. Then again, I was wearing a black V-neck with a tear across my chest, and wrinkle jeans with muddy sneakers. Meanwhile everyone else was dressed clean and professionally. I look like an outsider but I wasn't sure if I truly belong in this city.

"Hey Number 96 can others see you as well?" I was interested on the subject, was Number 96 real or just a figure of my imagination.

"No. I choose to be invisible." His eyes began to shift left and right. Something had caught his attention.

"Why?"

"To not attract unwanted attention." He became more agitated, something was not right.

"Unwanted attention?" I wonder by what Number 96 meant. Who was he trying to avoid. Was their someone else who was also looking for the Numbers? I didn't want to ask 96 for the sake of not sounding weak. I had all ready done that more then once today. So, I continue walking until something caught my eye. Number 96 had come to a sudden stop; something had caught its attention. I ask what was wrong.

"I can sense a Number nearby." Then his entire personality had change. It went from calm and cool to agitated and excited. His aura grew darker and now seems like a wild black flame. I could've sworn I could' a felt its heat scorch my face for a second.

"Quickly, this way!" I ran after Number 96, he shifting through the crowds like a phantom. I did my best to keep up with him but his movements were to fast. Then again, moving through a crowd fill with people was a hard task by itself. After a while, we ended in the outskirts of town just like before. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath before Number 96 interrupted me.

"Their, it is." He said please to have found the Number and disappearing.

I lift up my head trying to look for the Number but I saw nothing just an empty valley. Then I caught glance of two guys in the far distance. It appears they were having a struggle.

"So what did I tell you about not paying me on time, Ricky?" The elder one said. He looks like he was around his late teens early 20's. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with lots of rings attach to it on both sides, and the sleeves torn off. Blue jeans with a belt with a large buckle with the image of a Bull on it. He also a black long sleeve V-neck with the sleeves roll up to his shoulders. He had wild gray hair with two horns forming on the top and a wicked grin on his face like a mad bull.

"Please! I just need more time! Honest!" The other one look like he was around his early teens probably 14. He wore a basketball jersey and a chain shape like a money sign. He also wore baggy jeans shorts and running shoes that look a size or two too big for him. He was been held up by his jersey by the other guy. I swear his shorts were going to fall off if he lifted him higher.

I though we were here cause of the Number. Instead, we ran into a guy who looks like he was going to pound the little guy. I didn't know but that seem wrong to me. People shouldn't result their problems with violence. So I had to interfere.

"Hey let him go! What do you think your doing?" I scream out at the big one.

They both turn my direction, surprise.

"Hey kid, why don't you bug off and mind your own business!" The big one yelled at me.

"No way! Not until you let the kid go!" I shouted back.

"Look kid, I'm only going to say this one. Run away home before you get pounded along with this wimp too!"

"Please your threats don't scare me. You're just a bully who needs to be taught a lesson!" I shouted back.

"I'm warning you kid. You don't know who you're messing with. I'm Bulls' O Craze! I run the mean streets of the Bronx! This here is my stomping ground, so get lost unless you want to get trample! Anyone who messes with me gets the horns!" He drops the other kid on the ground with attitude, putting his attention to me.

"Oh yeah! How long did it took you to come up with that one or did you bully a third grader to come up for a lame catch phrase for you!"

"Why you little runt I'll run all over you!" Bulls anger rose seeing how his reputation was being trash by an unknown little boy.

At this point, the boy named Ricky had taken the opportunity to escape.

"See what you did you little punk, you made him get away! No problem I still have someone to beat up nice and good, right in front of me!" He stare at me with satisfaction crackling his knuckles and giving me a crazy smile.

"Bring it on I'm not scare of you!" I swell up my fist ready for a fight. But before anything happen Number 96 re-appear before me telling me their wont be any need for that.

"Its time brace yourself Roxxas…" Now Number 96 aura glow and the same aura appear on Bulls body. Bull appears to be on a trance and I wonder if that was Number 96 doing. Then I realize that it could mean that Bulls might have a Number card himself.

"So kid, you have one of these Number cards don't you?" Bulls ask me shocking me but confirming my presumption.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" How did he know about the Numbers? I still wondering about the Numbers.

"How about we have a duel for both our Numbers." His aura grew even more.

"That's fine with me!" At least I knew now that I can win the Numbers through a duel.

"Fine then kid, get ready for the beating of your life!"

He pull out his belt buckle witch turn into his D-Pad and his Duel gazer having a horn on its top.

I pull out my D-Pad and Duel Gazer.

"Don't count on it!"

The Duel Simulation began. "Authentic Reality vision link establish."

We both yell "Let's duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Duel in the Bronx Part 1

"I'll take the first ride, eh kid I draw!" "I activate the Continuo's Spell Card Counter Ride." A giant empty corral appears on Bull's side of the field.

"Nice petting zoo, do you think I'll be able to pet the animals." I joke surprisingly not angering Bull as much.

"Oh trust me, you wont think the same once my Counter Ride begins to fill up! Now I Special Summon Wild Bully Bull in Attack Mode, I can do this since I have no monster on the field." A wild bull appears letting out steam from its nose. "Now my Counter Ride gains a counter for every Wild Bully summon unto my ground." A small calf appears grazing around the corral.

"Then, I Normal Summon Wild Bully Calf which allows me to Special Summon another Wild Bully Calf from my hand in Attack Mode." A brown and black spotted calf with small horns appear on the field follow by another two calf in the corral. "This now fills up my corral with two more calf for a total of three!" "Now I end my turn wit these 2 face-down. Your move peaks quick! Think you can keep up with that!"

"Please you think a couple of cows scare me your wrong! My move, I draw!" I draw a card and proceed with my move. "I Normal Summon R.C. Serpent Tamer." A serpent tamer appear from a burning flame while playing a flute. "Now since Tamer is out on the field, I can Special Summon Serpent Vice by sending a copy of it to the graveyard from my hand. Then I can use Tamer special ability to Special Summon the Serpent from my graveyard." Tamer begins to play its flute, a small flame engulf my field, and Serpent Vice appears.

"Now it is time!" Number 96 said extending his arm unto the field before us.

"Time for what?" I ask confuse by what he meant.

"Time for you to bring out the power that will win us the duel! Its time to bring out Number 96: Dark Mist!" A surge of excitement flow through my body, I couldn't wait to bring out the Number.

"Great so how do we bring out this ultimate power?" I ask excitedly, this was going to be so awesome. No way, I can lose with a Number on my field.

"By Overlaying 3 dark level two monster. There is no time to waste do it now!" His voice suddenly changes to one of a commanding one filled with anticipation.

"Um…What were you saying about 3 dark level two's?" I look examining my field and hand.

"Yes those are the requirements necessary to bring out the Number, so what's the hold up?" He sounded irritated again.

"Well the thing is that this deck doesn't have that many level 2's or let alone Dark monsters." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"What do you mean by "let alone Dark monsters"?" Number 96 seem like he was going to blow a gasket.

"I mean that this is a fire deck."

"What! You got to be kidding me. How do you expect us to bring out my Number when you don't have a single Dark monster in this deck of yours! At least tell me that you have a card that changes a monster attribute?" Number 96 hold his hand in his face in disbelief of the situation.

"Um actually no. But hey maybe we can beat this guy without using the Number!" I tried to sound optimistic to my dismay, I didn't want to disappoint Number 96 again.

"Hey punk! What's the hold up! You don't want to keep me waiting I'm warning you!" Bull shouted returning me back to the duel.

"Oh right! Don't worry 96, I'll think of something."

"For your sake you better kid!" Number 96 gave me a nasty growl definitely displeased with me, but I was determined not to disappoint him anymore. Hopefully I can win this duel before Bull brought out his Number, I never seen the power of a Number before and I don't intend to be on the receiving end of it.

"Now Serpent Tamer attack Calf." Tamer continue to attack calf. "You amateur you fell right into my trap! By removing a counter from Counter Ride I can change the target of your attack to Bull instead!" I yell in disbelief. Then a masked matador appeared holding a red flag in front of Calf, then taking it off, exposing Bull on the other end rampaging sending Tamer flying back.

I responded to the situation quickly. "I use Tamer effect, reducing one of my Serpents Vice attack to zero to prevent Tamer destruction." A Serpent Vice transforms into a vase and Tamer lands back unto the field. However, the blow struck me sending me backwards along with Number 96. A screen displaying my Life Points appear, my Life Points had been reduce to 3000, but I was still in the game. I got up to my feet, seeing Number 96 trying to recover from the blow, I ask if he was okay. He didn't answer me probably still angry at me. "Just end your move kid." He said. I got up and ended my turn by setting two cards facedown.

"Its my move kid, I draw!" Bull draws a card. "Woe little doggie, get ready cause your going to bite the big one! I activate the card Rodeo Hoedown! This card lets me increase the number of counters by the number of Wild Bully's on the field, increasing it to a total of 5!" Five small calf appeared prancing about in the corral. "Now by sending Calf to the graveyard I can replace him with something more aggressive. Now join the fun Wild Bully Bulldozer!" One more small calf appears on the corral. "Now that my Counter Ride is max out I can trade in my six calves for a bigger animal, come out Wild Bully Bull Hammer! Now get ready to get trample kid because I now activate my facedown Bulls Run." Two lines fill with bulls chasing matadors appear cornering me in the center. I became shock not trying to get trample. "What's going on?" I ask. "Now here's where the fun starts! By tributing my other Calf, I can combine the attack of all my Wild Bully's into one direct attack! Woe!"

"What!" My mouth drop in shock, I became flabbergasted. "That's 7500 points of damage!" Number 96 added in disbelief as well. Bull got on top of his Bull Hammer and his three bulls ran towards me. "I guess this is the end Number 96, at least will fall together, hey where you going..." I stare at Number 96 who began ascending to the sky avoiding the collision. "C'mon my little doggies lets finish this!" The only thing I could do now was stare at all of Bull's monster collided with me, causing a major explosion.

After the smoke clear Bull was back on his field, while I lay lying facedown on the ground, with bull prints all over his body. "Too bad kid, your were not that much of a challenge after all! Now hand over your Number!" "I don't think so Bull!" "Huh! How do you still have life points left?" A screen of my life point appears showing 750. "Easy before you trample me I use Tamers effect sending both my Serpent to the graveyard to halve the damage, then using my facedown Trigger, I tribute Tamer to reduce the damage by Tamer's attack. So Bull I guess the only one who got dope was you because once you end your turn your three bulls go to the slaughter house due to Bulls Run effect." Bull's became mad, angry at the fact that his ultimate play didn't finish the job. He was angry at the fact that he was left embarrassed by this no good kid. "So what did you thought about that play 96, did I did good?" I look up to see his expression by Number 96 wasn't smiling like I though he would.

"If you weren't too busy celebrating your realize that your actions have awaken something more deadly than Bull's last attack. You have awakened his Number." I look at Number 96 in fear, could the Number actually be stronger and more devastating than Bulls last attack. I began preparing myself for the worse. At that point, I saw Bull's body beginning to change, his body began to exert a dark aura like before and his eyes fill with hate. "You think its that easy to take down the main head, huh kid! Do you know who I am! I'm Bull' O Craze, the meanest, toughest, ruthless in the Bronx and I won't let some punk nose kid show me up! You mess with the Bull you get the horns! Get ready because I'm going to show you my true power! Now I Overlay my three Lv.6 Wild Bully's to build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 25: Wild Bully Ox Giant!" A giant mad bull emerge from the network, its eyes bright red, veins flowing through its body, smoke coming out of its nose, and its giant sharp horns. It had imprint of its number on its side, while the same number sign appear on Bull's forehead.

"So this is a Number?" I said shock by its appearance and its overwhelming presence.

"Brace yourself Roxxas because this might be your last stance…" Number 96 looked worry at the situation, and all cause of me. What else could I do?


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3: Duel in the Bronx Part 2

"What do you think about my Number, eh kid?"

"Brace yourself Roxxas…" "Don't worry Number 96 I still have a facedown, just in case. Hey Bull, I'm ready for you and that big old pack of meat!"

"Hey kid! If you think, you can hide behind that facedown your wrong cause I activate Ox Giant special ability! By using one Overlay Unit I can destroy all your facedowns!"

"Huh?" Number 96 and I were both left stunned. I guess even Number 96 didn't even know about this Number power.

Ox Giant shot fumes from its nostrils destroying the facedown card, and nearly knocking me out on my feet. "If you didn't like that you're going too hate this! For every facedown destroy Ox Giant gains an additional attack, so in my next turn he can attack twice! Luckily for you this is the end of my turn!"

I couldn't believe it so this was the true power of a Number card! I stare at my hand and seeing my cards, then I lower it, realizing I had nothing that could stop Ox Giant. I had come to the conclusion that nothing in my deck could stand up to the power of the Number. I had lost, but most importantly, I had let Number 96 down, the being who had rescue me from the brink of death and had come to help me recover my memory back.

" Number 96, I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger. I let you down, only if I could summon the Number. Only if I…" He interrupted, I became surprise by what he had to say next.

"Maybe there is a way to bring out the Number without actually bringing it out ourselves." I stare at Number 96, curious of what he meant. "This is more than just a game of power; it's also a game of strategy. "

"What do you mean?"

"Take at look at Bull's Number; that wild bull you see before you it's the very incarnation of the darkness in his soul. The Number has completely taken over his mind and body. The only thing that is going through his mind right now is power, how his Number is the strongest of them all and we need to exploit this weakness to our advantage."

"How?" I ask all ears knowing if Number 96 had a plan to turn this duel around than I'm all in.

"Follow my lead and I will guide us to victory." I nodded ready to do whatever he tell me to do. Then I could feel Number 96 presence getting closer to me, I felt him entering my body. Suddenly I felt like I switched places with Number 96.

Get ready Bull cause I'm coming for your Number, I though to myself but was it really my though I wondered.

"I draw! Now get ready Bull cause your time has come. Now I Normal Summon R.C. Guard Hound. " A flame appears and took the form of a hound. "Please do you think that little pup can lock horns with my Ox, eh kid?" "He can do more than just lock horns, he can bring that Ox down. You think cause you brought your Number you become invincible. Please if you think that, then you are truly are a cow!"

"What do you mean?" Bull became enrage.

"Your Number is nothing more than a joke, a pathetic display of power. Then again your Number is just a representation of its holder." Number 96 pronounce the words slowly to add emphasis, "No matter how weak, pitiful, and scare they are. Please if you really want see, no feel true power just take a look at my Number. Its worth dying for."

"You're so full of it! My Ox Giant is the strongest. I'm the…strongest."

"Oh was that doubt I hear in your voice or are you finally coming to your senses."

"How strong is your Number?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Number 96 let out a small laugh. "Tell me what is about the Number that satisfy you, is it the power that runs through your body, or is it the chaos that feeds your soul. If you are astonished with the power of one Number imagine what you could do with two."

"Two…Numbers…More Power!" Bull seems lost in thought. Hook line and sinker, I though.

"Now I activate Ashes to Ashes, something you'll be soon. By destroying Guard Hound, I can draw two cards. In addition too, Hound's effects deal 500 points of damage to you." Hounds face is engulf in flames and fires a projectile at Bull dropping his Life Points to 3500. Bull drop to his knee his body been scuff by the attack. "Now I activate the Trap Card Extinguish Souls from my hand, I can do this since I control no cards on my field. By banishing Hound I can Special Summon a monster with the same level as the one banish, so come forth R.C. Guard. With that I end my turn."

"Please I don't need to bring out my Number in order to defeat you, you pathetic waste of a human! You're not worth my Number!" Number 96 let out a sadistic laugh, the only thing I could do now was watch.

"Oh really kid, you think you're so bad cause you dealt me 500 measly points of damage! Do I have to reminder you I almost wipe you out with my Bulls Run combo…"

"Remind me of your fail attempt at a victory, now why would you want to do that. Hum…I guess you cannot get tired of embarrassing yourself." "The key word there is "almost" but I take it from you that's all you can accomplish in your feeble life." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth, well Number 96 mouth. His words were fill we so much anguish and hate. I looked at Bull, a wild look appears on his face, and he was mad, very mad. What was Number 96 trying to accomplish by getting Bull so work up about, I wanted to protest the heinous display but it came to me that this was probably part of his plan .

"You talk about how your Number is so great, eh kid! Well lets see how great it really is! I draw and Normal Summon Wild Bully Matador!" A masked matador appears like before. "Now I use his special ability by detaching one of Ox Giant Overlay Unit I can take a random Xyz from your deck and attach matador as an Overlay Unit to it. So I'll be taking your Number! Now come forth Number! A giant blob creature appears unto Bull's field and the Numbers icon appears on the left side of his chest.

We both were surprise by the Number but 96 reminded me to keep calm. "Was this the Number you were bragging about, it only has 100 attack points!" That's more than enough to defeat him, 96 told me. I could hear his voice everywhere where ever I was. "Boy you trick me! This weakling only has 100 points! No matter, with Ox Giant by my side and with your only Number in my possession you're hopeless!" Bull let out a maniacal laugh, to my disgust and to Number 96 satisfaction. "Now kid, I'll wipe that smirk off your face! Now then I use Ox Giant last Overlay Unit to increase its attack by 1000, plus now Ox Giant can deal piercing damage!"

"What!" I shouted to the empty space trying to cry out to Number 96, but he told me to keep calm.

"Always in such a rush, now I activate Guard effect I can discard a monster card from my hand to increase Guards defense by its defense, so I discard R.C. King of the Royal Flame to increase Guard defense up to 5000." Guards shield double in size and Ox Giant and him collided. A struggle ensued but Guard manage to throw back the wild beast back. "No, this can't be! My Ox Giant!" Bull was surprise and his Life Points drop to 2500. "Always so head strong, Bull's. I guess you can add this to your list of disappointments."

"You punk! Have you forgotten about Ox Giants effect last turn. It can attack once more!"

"What good will that do? My Guard has more defense then your pathetic cow but your welcome to try." Number 96 let out a small grin, I look like such a jerk.

Bull let out a small laugh. "You really don't get it, do you? My Number is unstoppable and will ram anything in its path. Now I activate my facedown, Two-Step Charge! By banishing a monster in my graveyard, I can add half of its attack to Ox Giant. So I banish Bull Hammer to increase Ox Giant attack up to 5300!" Ox Giant horns grew in size and became gilded with metal. "So let's try this one more time, Ox Giant attack, Battling Ramp!"

Ox Giant took charge and broke through Guard shield sending my body flying to the ground and reducing our life points to 250. Number 96 got up with ease but I could feel the pain of the attack, "Is this all?" "Not quiet kid I still have your Number left to join the party. Number 96 attack Roxxas directly!" Number 96 threw a punch at my body sending me flying, dropping our Life Points to 150. "With only 150 Life Points, no monster to protect you, no cards in your hand, or a Number by your side what do you have left to fight with, eh kid? Its all over for you. Especially since Ox Giant gains the other half of Bulls Hammer attack during my end phase, raising it to 6600!"

Number 96 let out a small laugh. "Perfect everything is set." "Set for what…?" Bulls asked.

"Your demise, because I now activate the effect of Royal Inferno Decree from the graveyard. Now when this card is in the graveyard while I have specifically a R.C. Royal Flame in the graveyard and 1000 Life Points or less, instead of conducting my Normal Draw phase I can choose what card I want to draw."

"What! How did that card ended up in your graveyard I don't even remember it being on the field!" Bull stare out in dismay wondering how on Earth that card ended up on the graveyard.

"Please, you of all people should know. You're the one who send it their." Number 96 stare directly at Bull enjoying Bull's trying to comprehend the situation.

"How!" Bull demanded to know.

"Remember when you used Ox Giant special ability to destroy all the facedown's on my field. Does that jog your memory." A flash back occurred showing Ox Giant destroying the unknown facedown.

"You mean that I was the one who destroy that facedown."

"What I mean is that you're the one who destroy that facedown, you're the one who brought out my Number, and you're the one who seal your fate!" A craze look appear on my face.

"Because I draw!" Number 96 draws the chosen card holding it on the air and tilts it so he can see it from the corner of his eye. "Now that everything have been set in motion. I activate the Spell Card Kings Will!" I stare amaze by the move. "Now by banishing R.C. King of the Royal Flame from my graveyard I can take control of a Xyz monster on your field with the lowest rank and increase its attack by that of Kings!" Number 96 open my arms wide open like a hug. "Now come to daddy, Number 96: Dark Mist!" Dark Mist transform back into its seal form and a portal made of fire appear beneath it, with King coming out from it and dragging Mist into it. Then the same portal appear on my field and Dark Mist ascended from it, its true form finally reveal. A dark aura begins to consume my body.

"Big deal Ox Giant has way more attack points then Dark Mist!"

"What did I tell you that this is more than just a game of power! Now I use Dark Mist special ability by using its Overlay Unit, Mist can transfer half of Ox Giant attack and added to his! Now Shadow Gain!" Black tentacles splurge from Mist body and pierces OX Giant's body draining its power and causing it to collapse. Bull look at disbelief that his Number was brought down. Now Number 96 extends his arm signaling Dark Mist to attack.

"Now Dark Mist Whiplash Whirlwind!" Dark Mist extends its tentacles again this time piercing the weaken Ox Giant and destroying it in the process. Ox Giant yells in pain as an explosion occurs and sends Bull's flying, his Life Points dropping to zero. The Augmented Reality declares Roxxas the winner and the vision link ends.

Bull is still on the floor recovering from the blow. At this point Number 96 returns my body to me. I stood their seconds looking at my hands trying to return to reality. Then Number 96 slowly approaches Bull, stopping inches from his face. A sudden urge of fear passes through Bull as he is now able to see Number 96. I watched in the distance surprise that Bull could now see Number 96.

"What do you want from me!?" Bull asks the specter. "Isn't it obvious you lost the duel so I want your Number and your soul! Its only fair" Number 96 let out a small laugh, causing Bull to hurry up and run away. Number 96 laugh grew maniacal and he release a tentacle piercing Bull's body, causing him to fall face first into the ground. Then Number 96 yanks it out and a small orb lied on the end of it. Number 96 grabs it with his hand and the orb transform into the Number card. He then turn around and gave me a small smile, while the only thing I could do was stare at him in fear.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

Chapter 4: Escape from the Bronx Part 1

Number 96 stare at the Number in his hand with a passion then turn to face me. "Congratulations Roxxas your first duel with a Number on the line and you didn't manage to screw it up." I stare at Number 96 in horror afraid of what he might do next. "What's wrong Roxxas, you look like you seen a ghost." He let out a small laugh enjoying me struggle with fear. I move my gaze to Bull who was lying face down on the ground, his body had become pale and he didn't seem like he was moving, then I move my gaze to the Number on Number 96 hand.

"What have you done to him?" I tried to mutter every word without stuttering. Number 96 simply gawk at the Number on his hand with satisfaction admiring its presence, "I simply took back what is rightfully ours, and as for Bull, trust me when I say he wont be causing trouble anytime soon. The day is still young my boy, let us proceed to the next Number!" Number 96 began to drift away leading the way before I brought him to a stop. "Wait!" He turn around to see me clearly irritated by my stalling. "What do you want now!" "What do you meant when you say his soul was now yours?" "You really don't…" We both heard someone coming and Number 96 disappear again. I turn to see that it was the boy from before, Ricky.

"Its…it…safe?" He scout out the area before coming out the back alley where he was probably hiding. "Is he gone?" He ask sounding so scare. I responded confuse by what he meant, "Who are you talking about?" He look at me skeptically, "You know Bull. Is he gone?" I turn to face Bull unconscious body answering his question. He jump up shock by the revelation, "Whoa! You really did a number on him!" I wasn't really in the mood for "Number" puns. He slowly approach Bull's body and started to poke him with a stick, reassuring his doubts. "Hey kid, what's your name?" However, before I could answer him we could hear sirens off in the distance coming towards our direction, so he grab me by my harm and pulled me inside an old shack behind a valley. "What was all that about!" Demanding an answer. He peak a look to see if the coast was clear, "Those were the cops, here in the Bronx the cops arrest anyone for no reason!" "Haven't someone done something about this.", wanting to know more about the situation. "Well the thing is the cop force around here is run by a corrupt officer by the name of Chief Officer Brown, aka The Chief. You see Bull use to get protection from the chief, while in return Bull would pull off schemes for the Chief and we used to get protection from Bull." "So basically is just one big power pyramid, theirs ya'll, then Bull, and this Chief guy at the top." "Right…" Ricky reassure me. "So why haven't you left the Bronx?" I had to ask. "If it was that easy don't you think I would have done that all ready!" I shouted angrily back at him, "Hey that was uncalled for." Ricky turn to see me with a calm look on his face, "Sorry. I knew you were just trying to help. But I don't know…" He collapse to the ground, his back to the wall, brushing his hair with his hand. "I got a brother outside of the Bronx, they call him Weasel, but his part of another gang run by some guys call Chill and Scorch. Anyways he offer me a spot on his gang but some guy name Shark all ready took the spot." So it wouldn't be any different and now that Bull is gone, I just don't know what is going to happen to us, the little guys you know." He turn to see me as if he was waiting for me to share my side of the story, but the truth was that I had no story to share I had lost my memories, so I couldn't relate.

"So what brought you the Bronx?" Seeing that I hadn't responded to his last statement I didn't wanted to be rude so I had to answer. But what could I have told him, that I lost my memories, some ghost from a different planet have come to help me, while collection Duel monster cards that take control of peoples soul. So I just went with the easiest answer, "Oh you know I was just walking around…" He stare me for a few seconds in disbelief and gave out a small chuckle, "Well buddy you walk into the wrong neighborhood." I return his smile. Suddenly a couple of lights shine through our directions, I had become stun for a few seconds, while Ricky responded quickly. He grab me by my arm again and we were off. We run with everything we got trying to escape the lights that follow behind us. We turn the corner that was a dead end. "Were trap!" I began to panic. "Oh no were not! How long can you hold your breath?" I turn to him, "What do you mean?" "Get ready. This way!" He grab my arm again and pull me into a garbage shout where we ended in an underground dumpsite. "Is anything broken?" He ask me. "What are you talking about! You threw me into a garbage shout!" "I take that as a yes."

We proceed out of the dump, but we were now cover in trash and smell horrible. I look worse since my clothes were al ready tear. "C'mon this way. My hide out is around the corner." We walk for a few blocks and entered what appear to be a small concrete room with a small bed and pillow, some pots and pans, and a dresser. "So this is your hideout?" I ask surprise by how small it was. "Is more than just a hideout it's the only thing that I call home. C'mon, lets get you out of this clothes, your stinking up the place." I nodded in agreement I was a mess. He move towards the dresser and pull out some folded clothes. He handed them to me, "Here try this on for size." I grab the clothes and turn my head to look for a place were I could change in private. Ricky caught what I was doing and he signal me that their was a small shack out on the back where I could change. I went to the shack change and return.

When I return I saw that Ricky had also change from his dirty clothes. Instead of his jersey and shorts, he was now wearing a white T-shirt and boxing shorts. On the meanwhile, I had change into a black tank top that fit me perfectly and some black sweat pants. "Hey you came back and you don't look half bad." As I was turning to face him, I saw some Duel monster cards lying on top of the dresser. "Hey, are this your cards?" I pick up one of the cards examining it. "Yeah I was quiet the duelist back in the day but recently since I moved from the Bronx, I haven't been doing that much dueling." "Why's that?", still examining the remaining cards. "You see not many people duel in the Bronx because of fear of getting caught and send to the Underground Duel Terminals." "What are the Underground Duel Terminal?" "The Underground Duel Terminal are Illegal Duels which are run by two main man Don Ava Riche and some other person with power." I saw the despair in Ricky's eyes, I couldn't see others sad. I decided to cheer up the mood.

"So how about we have a small duel." I said urging him for the challenge. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" We turn on a candle and we began dueling. An hour probably passed before we call it a night. Ricky offer me his bed, I refused, but he insisted. I lay down on the hard spring bed I was sure it was as hard as the floor. Before I drifted off, I ask Ricky if he ever thought things could change in the Bronx, he simply answer me, "Roxxas, change can only happen when there is someone who is willing to change things, until then things will remain the same…", before falling asleep. I could not help to wonder if their could be hope in such a dark place.

"Where am I?" The only thing I could see was darkness in every direction. Then their was some thunder in the distance and lighting. Then I heard a voice call out, "…the Numbers!" and some red eyes appear in the distance. "Roxxas, the Numbers! "Who are you? What do you want from me!" "I want your soul!" An evil laugh then erupted in all direction and the ground started to fall into a spiral. I ran as fast as I could but the more I ran the slower I seen to be moving. As I came closer to the vortex the laughter grew louder, and before I knew it was all over.

"Roxxas wake up! Wake up, Roxxas! Get off me!" "Huh?" Somehow, I was lying on top of Ricky. I must have fallen in my sleep. I quickly got up. "You almost crush me man, if you would have told me that you fell when you sleep I would have insisted you sleep on the floor!" "Sorry about that I didn't know I did that." "Well, its okay I guess I had a few mishaps myself when I sleep too. Well at least its morning so I guess that's all the sleep we are going to get." "Yeah, the light is always a good sign."


End file.
